


Dennis Headquarters

by moviefan



Category: Inside Out (2015), It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2016-03-03
Packaged: 2018-05-24 11:07:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6151690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moviefan/pseuds/moviefan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A look inside Dennis Reynolds' head as seen through the emotions of Inside Out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dennis Headquarters

Open on what looks to be a busy workplace. Tiny yellow, blue, red, purple, and green balls of light travel along a complicated chute and are sorted into their respective categories. Joy smiles at Sadness, Anger, Disgust and Fear.  
Joy: Hey everyone! Ready for another day?  
Sadness: I guess…  
Anger: I’ve been going off a lot lately. I’m starting to get kind of tired. Hopefully, things are calm today  
Disgust: You’re hoping for calm from him? You’ve been here how long?  
Fear: Dennis and Dee’s birthday is coming up soon. We’re going to be forty.  
Sadness: The islands are starting to run. Which one is your favorite?  
Joy: Definitely Friendship Island. Although I am partial to 80s Pop And Glam Rock Island  
Anger: Alcohol Island gets me involved a lot  
Disgust: Dennis Island is annoying. That one runs way too much.  
Fear: Not as annoying as Sex Island. We had to move a bunch of stuff to the back just to make room for that one  
Anger: Did you guys ever check out that room downstairs?  
Fear: That’s the subconscious. I peeked at it once. Lotta dark stuff down there  
Joy: It’s probably better just to stay up here  
Everyone: Yeah

Later, at Headquarters. Sadness is looking at the memories. Some of the blue ones have dust on them.  
Sadness: That’s weird. I never noticed these ones with dust. They must be old (rubs dust off one)  
Joy: (to Sadness) That’s not dust. Those are ones he doesn’t want to remember correctly. They’ve been altered to seem better. I call it the Golden God Filter  
Suddenly the memory is pulled by itself out of Sadness’s hands and hovers above a shiny podium at the center of Headquarters  
Joy: (to Sadness) If you rub the dust off, it goes directly to the Memory Player  
Fear: Uh-oh  
The unaltered memory starts to play. It is Christmas morning when Dennis and Dee are ten years old. Frank gathers them in the living room.  
Frank: Merry Christmas, kids! Got some good stuff this year  
Dennis and Dee look a little suspicious  
Frank pulls a brand-new dirt bike out from behind the Christmas tree  
Dennis: Oh my God! That’s amazing! I thought those were sold out  
Frank: They were. I got the last one  
Frank smiles and climbs onto the bike  
Frank: I’m gonna take my new bike out for a spin. Later, suckers! Whee!  
Dennis is furious. He starts to charge after Frank as he drives off. Dee grabs him and holds him back  
Dennis: That son of a bitch! How do we keep falling for this?! (Dee holds onto him until he stops trying to struggle away)  
Dee: I know, I know. Just take a deep breath, okay?  
Dee waits with Dennis as his breathing starts to even out and he tries to calm himself down  
Dee: Listen, I have an idea. Next year, let’s ask for the stupidest crap we would never want in a million years. We won’t ask for anything we really want. He’ll probably keep it anyway, but at least he won’t have fun with it  
Dennis thinks about it and starts to smile a bit  
Dennis: That’s pretty good, yeah  
Dee: Merry Christmas  
The memory turns off and goes back next to the other few sad memories with dust

Sadness rubs some of the dust off of another blue memory. It zooms immediately to the Memory Player and starts to play. Dennis is in high school and is walking confidently down a hallway. He passes by Adriano, Tim Murphy, and Brad Fischer, who are hanging out together.  
Adriano: Dennis is awesome. He’s too cool to even hang out with us  
Tim: Yeah  
Brad: Did you see the new Range Rover he got for his birthday? Wow, I wish I had a car like that  
Dennis hears them as they talk and smirks. Suddenly the memory starts to rewind like a VHS tape. Dennis is walking confidently down the hallway again. Adriano, Tim Murphy, and Brad Fischer are hanging out against a wall. Before Dennis passes them, while Adriano thinks he’s out of listening range, Dennis hears:  
Adriano: Oh my God, there’s that loser  
Tim: What did he call himself at your party last week? The Golden God? (laughs loudly)  
Brad: And he has that stupid Range Rover  
Dennis looks hurt for a brief moment as he starts to get closer to where Adriano and his friends are standing. As he gets closer, he notices Charlie walking down the hallway near Dennis’s direction. He puts a leg out to trip Charlie, who hits the floor hard. Dennis laughs manically and desperately as he points at Charlie.  
Dennis: Haha, nice one, Dirtgrub!  
Adriano, Tim and Brad all laugh  
Charlie picks himself up and walks away angrily  
Charlie: (muttering): Asshole. I don’t know why Mac wants to hang out with him so much  
Dennis laughs manically again as he walks over to Adriano and his friends and puts an arm around Adriano and Tim  
Dennis: What a loser, huh guys? Hey, I noticed you didn’t come over at the party last week. Seriously guys, there’s no need to be intimidated. Alright, catch you later  
Dennis continues walking down the hallway  
The memory shuts off and zooms back to the rest of the memories with dust  
Joy, Sadness, Fear, Disgust, and Anger all look at each other  
Disgust: He’s kind of a dick  
Joy: Well, we provide the emotions, but we can’t control how he uses them. We just have to do our best and hope it turns out. Too many sad memories at once for him probably isn’t good. Let’s send him a happy memory  
Joy picks up a yellow memory and puts it on the Memory Player  
Joy: This is a good one. It’s the first night they opened Paddy’s

The memory starts to play. Dennis is in his early twenties. It’s the end of the night at Paddy’s. Only Dennis, Mac, Charlie, and Dee remain in the bar. There is a banner hanging from the ceiling that reads “Paddy’s Irish Pub: Grand Opening”. The bar looks a bit better than in the present day. Dennis, Mac, Charlie, and Dee are all wearing green t-shirts that say “Paddy’s Irish Pub” on them. Dee picks up the glasses from the tables and puts them on the bar.  
Dennis: (to Dee) Aren’t you going to wash the glasses?  
Dee: I’m too tired, I’ll do it next time. (to Charlie) Hey Charlie, can you wash the glasses?  
Charlie: What? That’s not my job. (after a pause) If I do it, I want your sandwich that’s in the fridge  
Dee: I’ll give you half  
Charlie: Deal (shakes Dee’s hand and starts washing the glasses)  
Mac: Dennis, you should take out the trash  
Dennis: No way, that’s Charlie work  
Mac (laughs) Charlie work. That’s gonna be a thing  
Dee: I can’t believe we had so many customers  
Mac (to Dennis) I told you this was a great idea. We’re gonna make so much money. Plus, if things get slow, we can just hang out here and drink. Also, I have this great can’t-fail plan that’s going to make us all rich. I’ll tell you about it tomorrow  
Dennis: That sounds awesome  
Mac: (smiling) We’re living the dream, buddy  
Dee opens four beers and passes them around. Everyone raises them in a toast  
Dennis: To a great opening night  
Charlie: To Paddy’s  
Everyone: To Paddy’s  
They clink the bottles together and drink


End file.
